


For them

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Trash So I Post Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH





	

A hasty knock at the door roused him from the nap he really shouldn’t be taking. He opens his half awake eyes and blinks away the haze before responding. Asking Miller what exactly was going on, in a tone harsher than it should be towards a man just doing his job.

 

“There’s been a car accident. A father and daughter. The father died, but the girl is missing.”

 

“And you came here to tell me this why. You know the protocol for missing children.” He knows he shouldn’t be this cold but he’s exhausted, it’s been 28 hours since he last slept. However, the officer just sighs and gives him a look of hesitation.

 

“It’s  _ her _ sir. She’s here, she’s asking for you.”

 

He’d been leaning back in his desk chair, feet propped on the desk. However, he was tumbling back, landing face first in the stale carpeting of his office.Without so much as a thought, he sprints out of the room and wraps the already shaking form tightly in his arms. She sinks into him instantly, body heavy from the weight of everything.

 

“They’re gone, I never even got to say goodbye. I’ll never see them again.” He tries to hide the shock coursing through his body. Her words are barely a whimper against his chest. How can she have lost _ all hope, _ the woman who gave it more times than his days on this planet? She was the one who gave him hope to keep fighting even after his mother’s passing.

 

“You can’t give up. I’ll find her. Catching the bad guy is my job, remember?” She laughs, but he doesn’t smile. The action is hollow, no sense of reassurance behind it. If it wasn’t for the inexplicable need for him to be strong for her, he would’ve broken then and there, this loss doesn’t just affect her. He’d become part of their family, he’d never been that close with anyone but his mother. Now they both were gone, and he couldn’t let the same thing happen to her. “Don’t promise things you can’t guarantee, it won’t do any good.”

 

He is unable to hide the shock this time, she instantly realizes her mistake and pulls him even closer, needing to feel his reassurance. To feed off the hope she had extended to him all those years ago, but he breaks away too soon, but not too far.

 

“What are you all doing standing here? We have a missing child. _ Search the damn scene _ , take the dogs. Call in  _ anything _ you need. I’ll take the fall for it.”

 

The men hurry out, his voice is so commanding, and yet so comforting at the same time. He looks down and sees the glint that flashes across her face, but his face falls when it’s replaced with exhaustion. Her knees buckle, and she clings to him with all her strength. Knuckles turning white against fistfuls of his black jacket. “Come on, I’m taking you home. You’ve hand enough for one day.” The stubborn comment he can hear forming in her head fills him with relief, she’s still herself. It must be silenced nonetheless, she'll get sick if she doesn't rest. “Delta will find her, he’s the best of the best remember. Besides Clarke loves Delta almost as much as he loves her. He’s perfect for the job.”  She crumbles at the mention of her name, he blames himself. Human emotion is a vicious cycle really. A single word, the slip of a phrase can destroy a person. “I can’t do this, I can’t lose them both. She needs to be okay. She has to be.”

 

“ _ Abigail _ , she’s the smartest, most self-sufficient, strongest willed kid I’ve ever met. She’s more than okay.”

 

Her eyes are pleading, desperate to find solace in his words. To make herself believe them, uphold them like the foundation of her being. His strength marvels her, he’s as close with Clarke as her father, was.

 

“How are you so calm?”

 

He sighs, he doesn’t want to put this on her, she doesn’t need it, but he can’t lie. “I’m not, now let’s get you home.”

 

It’s a silent drive, words hang in the air passing between them, no need to be made audible. Her hand remains clasped firmly in his, trembling still. To her, the roads and what’s supposed to be the soft melodic rhythm of tires on pavement is now a sound of death. Possibly have taken everything from, but what she doesn’t know is it's not what should be feared.

  
  


She’s fallen asleep somehow, he knows better than to pull her out for she may not fall back in, ever. But she can’t stay here, if she does, it will throw her into a panic when she wakes. Something she doesn’t deserve, and he can’t bear to witness. So he carries her, unlocks the door with the key he’d been gifted ages ago. The day he finally became part of a family. He knows every inch of this house, he’d called it home for months himself. But the air was different now, stale and devoid of life. It was hard to breathe, he choked slightly, the bitter taste getting the best of him.

 

She lays now on the couch, deeply asleep. He’s lucky for her state of exhausting when his phone buzzes violently, a sound that surely would’ve woken the entire household at any other time.

 

_ *Your Time Of Reckoning Has Come.* _

 

Anger wells inside him, boiling his blood. His lungs fill with screams he can’t let escape, he chokes on them along with the tears blocking his vision. He’s dead because of me, Clarke may die too, I ruined their lives without even realizing it. I should’ve just stayed away, none of this would’ve happened if I listened to my head and not my heart. The events that led up to this horrible moment, caused it even, berate his conscious. Forcing him to relive the horrors in even more detail than in the heat of the moment.

  
  


“You ready?”  _ Ready _ , was the last thing he was feeling at the moment. He was covered in thick body armor meant to protect him from the bullets that would start ripping through the air in a matter of seconds. He had more adrenaline running through his veins than he did blood, yet somehow he wasn’t ready. “No, but I’m here aren’t I?” His partner just frowns. Apparently, that’s not what the man who’s supposed to have your back no matter what is supposed to say before you hurl yourself at death.

 

“Ok, Fine. _ I _ .  _ Am _ . _ Ready _ . You happy now?”

 

“No, were 15 seconds from raiding the biggest drug warehouse in the city.  _ I want to throw up. _ ” He just claps Miller on the back shooting him a sarcastic smile, anything to lighten the mood. But the Captain places the charge and they’re up and firing in a split second.

 

10 agonizing minutes later, and way more ammo than he cares to admit, he has the perp in cuffs. Along with the pleasure of making the official arrest. His first real case and his first big criminal.   
  


“Evan Black, Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.” The reading of the rights was something he’d hated during training. It was boring, he was a man of action. Those four simple phrases were just in the way, but now they gave him power.

 

That case had taken him to where he was now, but he wished he never made the arrest. Insisted that the captain does it, or anyone for that matter. Because now his greatest triumph was beginning to ruin his life.

__

* * *

 

He pulled out his phone with intense force, almost throwing it in an attempt to bring it to his ear. “David, this case just got bigger.” His friend’s voice was breathy, he obviously was running through the forest of the scene like he should be doing, instead of sitting on his ass. “How your entire family is invol- DELTA NO!- I thought you said he was ‘the best of the best’ this dog is nuts.”

 

“He is. He gets like that around Clarke, tell him she’s in danger. I trained him to protect her.”

 

“I thought he was trained for the precinct, not the-”

 

“Can we get back to how I said ‘this just got bigger’  _ instead  _ of the dog?”

 

“Spit it out, Delta’s signaling.”

 

“ _ Evan Black _ .”

 

An out of breath  _ oh shit _ was the only thing he heard before the call ended.

 

* * *

 

He had fallen asleep in an armchair across from her. It was morning now, and he cursed himself for falling asleep. Missing possible case developments. Her features seem peaceful, helping him to calm the torrent of emotions inside him. Helps him to calm his demons, that is until her’s rise to the surface. Her face contorts as horrible visions fill her mind. Dragging her down to the second circle of hell to torture her. He’s there, wrapping her up in his arms whispering sweet nothings to quell the tidal wave of abominations assaulting her.

 

“Marcus, I s-saw her. She .. she w-was-”

 

“ _ No _ . She’s not. The  _ entire force _ is out there looking for her,  _ every _ asset.  _ Everything  _ I have access to is out there. She’s perfectly fine. I promise.” His phone buzzes and the message makes his blood boil

 

_ *Enjoying your time with her? Now that he’s dead she can be yours. Just like you always wanted? I’m really doing you a favor.* _

 

He knows he should tell her, but she had just calmed the mile high pace of her broken heart. He wasn’t willing to risk her life to spare her feelings, though. “Abigail, there’s been a new development in the case. I want to ask you if you’re feeling up for the information before telling you. I don’t wan-”

 

She doesn’t speak, she doesn’t trust her voice, but she needs to know. So she just nods and squeezes his hand.

 

It’s a weak assurance, but he knows it’s all she has. “This wasn’t a random tragedy. You were targeted.” The hasty walls erected to protect her tremble around her weak heart with a deafening crack. “In the moments after the crash, they were both unharmed. He died protecting her.” She can see the pain in his eyes as closes in on himself. There’s something he isn’t saying, but she doesn’t have the strength to press. 20 years of walls breaking this fast. Barriers teeming with the strength of gods, all nothing when faced with her despair. The torture he blames himself for. “You remember my first big case right?” The meek smile on his face shows nothing but anguish. This isn’t going to be a comforting recollection. “Jake’s dead because of me, this is my fault. I don’t understand how you can bear to look at me.” The gods should’ve worked harder on those walls. Her voice trembles, he's dying on the inside, and she doesn't know how to help him. Seeing the other break just puts another crack in the other's soul. Until there's nothing left. “You want to know the reason. Because this can’t possibly be your fault.” She spoke with near as much conviction to make him believe her, but she still didn’t know the whole truth. He doesn’t allow himself to believe her. “The man I arrested and almost convicted, is the man who killed Jake. He wanted revenge for destroying his life, so he’s-”

 

“Going to destroy yours?” What she wishes was a statement now exists as a question she already knows the answer to. Marcus is a man of few relationships. He was distant and closed off when she met him. The state he was in was heartbreaking for a 10-year-old. He’d experienced things she would never wish upon her greatest foe. Half a decade of gentle coaxing, unrelenting hope, and compassion was what it took to break his shell.  It was another 10 years before he resembled a stable human being. Even now, after all his struggles he could still control his emotion with a flip of the metaphorical switch. He’d never cried before, not even after losing the last bit of blood connection he had. Now, tears streamed down his face like drops of rain, sending shockwaves through his body. Replacing the air in his lungs with breathless whimpers. “Yes. Y-y-ou’re all I have left. T-t-hat’s why there is now way I’m letting you out of my sight.”

 

She hadn’t realized destroying his life meant her death. The buzz of his phone jolted them both. An unknown number flashed across the screen. The message was worse than anything she’d heard all day.

 

_ *You won’t be able to protect them. Their deaths are on you.* _

 

She snatches the device before he has a chance to. She scrolls through the messages, each character like a stab to the soul. The picture made her stomach churn, obviously taken minutes ago, but there was no sign of anyone outside.

 

“Marcus, you don’t need to worry about protecting me. I wasn’t going to leave you even if there wasn’t a psychopath trying to kill our family.”  _ Our, she said our! Or was he just going insane? He loved them like family, all of them. That didn't make him part of the actual family. _

 

She can see the sparks reigniting behind his eyes, there's still hope, they just need to accept it. “We need to head back to my office, I need to pick up a few things.”

 

“Are you sure it’s safe to go anywhere?”

  
  


“If we get the stuff, I can guarantee it.”

 

* * *

 

“Marcus, do you really need body armor?”

 

He looks at her with a mischievous kinda sideways stare. It’s the best he can do when his entire upper body is inside a storage locker. His answer is muffled and she can’t understand any of it. “Marcus you sound like you’re six feet under.”

 

He emerges, a smart ass look on his face that will surely match his comment. “I was actually 3 foot horizontal so.”

 

She knows he’s just trying to make her feel better, she’s grateful to have someone like him. She knows he’s most likely going to be in a heap of trouble for using these assets but she doesn’t care. He's the captain he can get away with almost anything.“I still don’t know why you need body armor.” There was that idiotic grin that always came before a stupid suggestion.

 

“ _ I  _ don’t.”

 

“Marcus, no.”  _ You've got to be kidding me. He can’t be serious. _

 

“Marcus yes. _ ” He’s serious. _

 

“Marcus _ no _ .”  _ I don't need body armor. This is ridiculous. _

 

“Marcus  _ yes _ .”  _ This is ridiculous she needs this. _

 

“ _ Mar-cus. _ ” She hits him with the best death stare she can muster. Nothing, he doesn’t even flinch.

 

“ _ Ab-by. _ Ok, now that we’ve proven we remember our names, please.”  _ Oh.My.God _ . Is he seriously using the  _ puppy dog eyes, he’s 30 and he’s begging me to wear body armor with the puppy dog look. _ “Abby, _ please. _ What if something were to happen to you, what would happen to Clarke? You  _ know _ I’m not cut out to be a father.” Abby knew it was a joke, but she hadn’t thought about it like that. So on went the armor, not that she was happy about it, but it’s not every day a vengeance-seeking psycho threatens your life.

 

“See, it’s cute. Really compliments your outfit.”

 

“Yes Marcus, I’m incredibly relieved this military grade bullet proof vest goes great with my clothes. And don’t say you’re a bad father, you and Clarke get along just fine.”

“I knew that’s what you’re worried about that’s why the dog has a matching one.”  A retort is rolling off her tongue, but his phone buzzes again. When the screen lights up his face she can see his entire body shake.

 

_ *You’re going to need more than that, try harder Marcus. Make it worth my while.* _

 

He types a lengthy reply, but instead of hitting send he flashes the screen in front of her face. Making it impossible for anyone other than her to see it.

 

_ *Look shocked while you read this. We can’t go back to the house. There's a safehouse 30 miles out of town. Were going to give Evan the ol’ slip. Just trust me. Do exactly as I say. Blink three times and smile for yes.* _

 

She does but still has no idea how they can lose this guy. He’s managed to track them anywhere, and everywhere. But he walks over to the wall, hitting it in what seems like a pre-established code. Of course, it is because not even 10 seconds later a strange girl is waiting in the door frame completely concealed. “Lexa could you show Ms.Griffin to the facilities and then her car please.”

 

“Yes, Sir” Before Abby even understands what’s happening, the girl is dragging her towards the restroom then locking the door. She has more questions on her mind than stars in the sky, but the young officer speaks first. “Funny thing about this place, it’s actually the most secure in the building. Now switch clothes with me.”

 

“Uhh, what?”

 

“Did he tell you about the ol’ slip? Good. Well, it’s the protocol we have for when one of us is compromised. You and he are for lack of a better term and excuse my french. Getting fucked sideways by Evan Black and his druggies. We switch places, he grabs one of the rookie's uniforms and disguises himself. I make a fake call, then me, who is actually you, goes out to intercept the call. Then you, who is actually me, goes home and hides. Like a normal person in this situation would. Except 'me you" will have like 5 other officers guarding the place.”

 

Abby can feel her eyes widen When the hell did Marcus have the time to come up with such an elaborate plan for such a crazy outlandish thing. That sadly wasn’t outlandish anymore.

 

“You’re wondering why, how, and when he came up with this aren’t you?” There’s the surprised face again.

 

“It was always to protect you guys. Your family is the easiest way to get to him. Every officer in this building, well the ones he’s known the longest, knows about this plan. We just prayed we’d never have to use it. So hurry up the longer we’re gone. The harder this is.”

 

The whole process takes 2 minutes flat, apparently a drill record. When did they run drills? In 30 seconds more Marcus and “Lexa” are hurtling down the highway towards disturbance in a rural area. “Is this why you were so hesitant to form relationships?” The way his muscles twitched at the words made her shudder. “I’m sorry, you d-don’t have to answer that. I do have one real question, though. Did you seriously run drills?”

 

The laugh that he emits is the closest thing to normal she’s felt since this started. “Ok, your doppelganger is exaggerating. It was one 10 minute meeting 4 months ago.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
